Game On The Road
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Mientras me comía un hot dog de pie, bebiendo mi café, me fije en un muchacho, un mochilero, que hacia dedo a la salida de la estación de servicio. Era un joven de unos 16 años, delgado con una gran mochila acuestas. Damien POV. OneShot. Lemmon


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><em>Game On The Road<em>

**Damien POV**

Eran las 8 de la noche y viajaba rumbo a mi ciudad. Me quedaban muchos kilómetros por recorrer aun, con la radio a todo volumen, pase a cargar combustible a un surtidor de gasolina que quedaba en la carretera. Llene el estanque y aproveche de comprarme un café para continuar mi largo viaje. Mientras me comía un hot dog de pie, bebiendo mi café, me fije en un muchacho, un mochilero, que hacia dedo a la salida de la estación de servicio. Era un joven de unos 16 años, delgado con una gran mochila acuestas y un letrero en un pedazo de cartón que indicaba su destino.

Lo mire detenidamente y dentro de mí, fue surgiendo la idea de cumplir un fantasía que llevaba hace tiempo metida en mi mente, que era estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Muchas veces lo había pensado, pero nunca lo había hecho. A veces en el Chat, oculto a través de la red de Internet, fantaseaba escribiendo cosas pero de ahí a concretar algo, jamás. Viendo al muchacho, delgado con aspecto poco varonil, paso por mi mente que era gay. Pensé en llevarlo, conversar con él y al estar los dos solos, en la carretera, me insinuaría, si aceptaba todo bien y si no, se bajaba y nunca más lo vería. No era mala la idea y mi bulto dentro del pantalón me decía que era una buena idea.

Salí del local, me fume un cigarro antes de emprender mi marcha, mirando a mi posible víctima. El joven realmente tenía gestos amanerados, los que me excito más aun y pensé en jugármela de una vez por todas.

Subí a mi auto, pase muy despacio por su lado y solo con mirarlo, me mostró su letrero y algo me dijo que no escuche. Me detuve y baje el vidrio. El joven se acerca y me dice si lo podía llevar, sin importar a donde fuera, que mientras lo acercara, cualquier lugar le venía bien. Le dije que se subiera y emprendimos la marcha.

Quizás muchos no me crean, pero al poco andar, mis prejuicios contra la sexualidad del joven fueron comprobadas y a los pocos kilómetros, sentí a través de la conversación que el muchacho, para nada tímido, me comenzó a coquetear, diciéndome que era gay, que le gustaba la aventura y que siempre estaba dispuesto a pasarlo bien. Se sentó de lado mirándome , tal cual lo hace una mujer, cosa que me puso de inmediato caliente, sin embargo sin saber cómo abordarlo, respondiendo sus preguntas sobre mi vida, fui haciéndole unas bromas, que el camino era largo y que podríamos hacer algo para que el trayecto fuese más entretenido. El joven se dio por enterado de cuales eran mis intenciones y me dijo que quería agradecerme por haberlo traído y que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recompensarme. Le dije que lo dejaba a su criterio buscar la forma de agradecerme y tocándome la pierna, me dice que él pensaba que yo ya sabía muy bien lo que quería a cambio del favor. Fue tocándome la verga por sobre el pantalón, y al notar ningún reparo de mi parte, me bajo el cierre y saco mi pene afuera. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a chupármela suavemente, mientras yo conducía por esa oscura carretera, mientras uno que otro auto, me alumbraban mi cara de satisfacción. Me baje más los pantalones dejando todo mi sexo al aire, facilitando para que el rubio con boina inglesa hiciera un excelente trabajo, chupándome las bolas, frotándose mi verga contra su cara, metiéndola nuevamente a su boca, diciéndome que no teníamos apuro, que yo me preocupara del camino, que él se preocuparía de mi.

Deben haber pasado una media hora, todo el rato con la cabeza del joven ingles entre mis piernas. Yo ya estaba como loco y buscaba en la carretera algún lugar donde detenerme para cumplir completamente mi fantasía.

A poco andar, comienzo a pasar por una especie de bosque. Bajo la velocidad y encuentro una metida, para sacar mi auto de la carretera y poder estacionarme debajo de unos árboles, ya un poco alejado de la carretera. Ya con el auto detenido, echo mi asiento hacia atrás y comienzo a interactuar con el joven, follándole la boca una y otra vez.

Jamás me ha gustado follar dentro del auto, lo encuentro incomodo, por lo que le pedí que nos bajáramos. El joven deseaba hacerlo y en segundos estaba bajo del auto, esperándome en su lado, listo para continuar con lo suyo. Me baje los pantalones y el joven arrodillándose continuo chupándomela por algunos minutos. Pensé que una oportunidad como esta no la tendría dos veces. Le hice ponerse de pie, le baje los pantalones, dejando su culo blanco y delgado expuesto a una leve luna que esa noche nos acompañaba. No sé que me dio pero sin darme cuenta me encontraba arrodillado ahora yo besándole el culo a mi acompañante.

El joven gozaba sintiendo mi lengua hurguetear su agujero y pensé si ya estaba en eso, oculto por la noche y con alguien que nunca más vería, le hice darse vuelta, para probar de una vez por todas que se sentía tener una verga en la boca. Me encontré con una verga delgada, pero algo largo, erecto, la que sin pensarlo me lleve a la boca. Se la chupe como pensé que le gustaría y al parecer tuvo el efecto ya que el joven comenzó a gemir locamente pidiéndome más y más. Por un buen rato se la estuve chupando, hasta que ya decidí dar el siguiente paso, parándome y dándole vuelta bruscamente, hice que apoyara sus mansos sobre el capo y buscando la entrada de su ano lo penetré. El joven se quejo de dolor y me pidió que fuera un poco más suave. Le hice caso y comencé a metérselo lentamente hasta que su ano se fue acostumbrando y comenzó a recibir mis estocadas cada vez más fuertes. Era casi igual que follarse a una mujer, solo que con un orificio más apretado y menos húmedo, pero de igual forma delicioso.

Como por 20 minutos mi verga lo penetró una y otra vez hasta que sin poder aguantarme más comencé a descargarme dentro de él. El rubio recibió cada una de mis puñaladas de carne. Luego de acabar, me levante los pantalones, le agradecí su favor, prendí un cigarro pasándole otro a él, continuando luego el viaje.

Maneje por un buen rato, pero el joven volvió a buscarme diciendo que había quedado con gusto a poco. Le dije que si me la volvía a chupar era seguro que se me volvía a parar y así fue. Su cabeza nuevamente entre mis pierna comenzó a jugar con mi verga toda blanda, hasta que luego de un rato volvió a dejármela dura. Era muy agradable manejar así con la boca del chico besándome la verga. Busque nuevamente un lugar donde aparcarme y de la misma forma, lo volví a penetrar. Mientras me lo follaba, me preguntó si yo quería probar, y con lo caliente que estaba, sin decirle nada, cambie de posición y me apoye yo ahora en el capo. De igual forma el chico comenzó a chuparme el culo, dándome un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, sintiendo su lengua meterse lugares vírgenes, mientras su mano me masturbaba suavemente. Luego siento que se pone de pie, me apoya su verga contra mi virgen ano y siento como trataba de meterla. A pesar de estar muy excitado, estaba nervioso y mi ano estaba completamente contraído. Trate de relajarme y sentí como la punta de su verga ya conseguía entrar un poco. Sentía algo de dolor, sin embargo era la mejor oportunidad de probar, con una verga no tan gruesa, con alguien completamente desconocido y que mejor aun nunca más volvería a ver. Me relaje lo más que pude, sintiendo el ardor de su verga entrando centímetro a centímetro. Al poco rato su verga estaba completamente dentro de mí, sintiéndome follado completamente.

El pequeño rubio con gran esfuerzo me follaba lo más fuerte que podía siguiendo mis instrucciones, dejando atrás todo el dolor antes sentido, dando paso a un placer indescriptible.

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, un joven desconocido me la tenía toda ensartada, en medio de la carretera, haciéndome disfrutar el placer de sentir una verga metida por el culo. Mi verga a pesar de no tener ni un estimulo estaba dura como una roca, luchando por no acabar para hacer más placentero el encuentro, hasta que el joven me anuncia que ya no aguantaba más y que estaba por acabar. Igual que una perra en celo, estiré lo más atrás mi culo, sintiendo como este, junto con los grandes gemidos del joven iba siendo llenado con leche caliente que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Me excite de sobre manera y sin tocarme comencé a acabar yo también abundantemente, manchando el tapabarros de mi coche. El chico permaneció lo que más pudo dentro mío hasta que su verga, ya sin fuerza ni dureza salió de mi interior, sintiendo como su leche escurría por mi ano y por mis piernas. Me dio algo de vergüenza estar en esa posición. Me subí los pantalones, fumamos otro cigarro y continuamos nuestro viaje.

Ya el camino nos separaba, y lo deje en otra carretera que llevaba a su destino. Me dio las gracias, saco su mochila de atrás y se marcho. Continué mi viaje solo por la carretera, con un ardor increíble en el culo, pero con una satisfacción indescriptible.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Pip de activo? ¿Es otra de las señales del apocalipsis? ¡Jaja! Es mi primer DIP y quería que fuese especial :)  
>Este es un pequeño regalo por el día de San Valentín a todas las lectoras que lean está loca propuesta (¿?)<p>

Nos leemos~

Shinigami Out.


End file.
